


365 Days Left (Why Did You Leave Me?)

by sageyamaguchi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei, Pain, References to Depression, Sad Ending, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Social Anxiety, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Tears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageyamaguchi/pseuds/sageyamaguchi
Summary: Tsukishima has always lived a boring life. The same routine everyday. That is, until on a New Years Festival, he runs into a particular freckled boy at exactly 12:00 am. Fate continues to play it's tricks on them, causing the two's lives inevitably  intertwine. But what do you do when one plans to cut theirs short?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 14





	1. December 31st

**Author's Note:**

> Please take caution while reading this story! It handles heavy topics and I don't want anyone to be triggered by it. Thank you!

Tsukishima could hear the lively sounds of the festival fill his ears. Being dragged here by Kuroo and Bokuto, he couldn't help but feel out of place. The tall boy shifted awkwardly, following his group of friends in the back. He watched as the group in front of him spoke, but he wasn't able to make out what they were saying. Suddenly, Kuroo turned around to face Tsukishima. "Tsukki! Come on, the fireworks are about to start!" Tetsuro called back. Tsukishima quickly thought of an excuse to get out of this mess.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Tsukishima just wanted to get away. He didn't even want to be there in the first place. Kuroo nodded and moved along with Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kenma to find a nice spot to watch the fireworks at. Tsukishima sighed before making his way to the bathrooms, weaving through the crowd of people.

The door shut behind him, blocking the loud noises of the New Years festival. Tsukishima walks over to the sink, where he places both hands on it and faces himself in the mirror.

_I wanna go home._

Tsukishima takes off his glasses, placing them on the side. Turning the handle, cold water begins to run through the facet. He cups his hands under the water and splashes it in his face. Shaking the water off his hands, he puts his glasses back on and wipes whatever droplets of water remains on a paper towel. Tsukishima knows he has to get back to the group or else they'll start to worry. He rolls ups his sleeve and checks the time on his watch.

_Shit. It's 11:58? I have to hurry._

Fast-walking out of the bathroom, Tsukishima once again weaves through the crowd to find his group of friends. Getting lost in the process, he lets out a low scowl in aggravation. Suddenly, he feels something run into his chest and a loud firework go off at the same time, signaling the clock strikes 12. Tsukishima looks down and his brown eyes lock with another pair. The boy who ran into him quickly backed up and apologized. Tsukishima watched his green-hair sway as he bowed. "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, I'm so sorry!" He spoke frantically, rushing off before Tsukishima could reply.

"It's fine." Tsukishima said, but the boy with freckles plastered across his face was already gone. After a few more minutes of walking, Tsukishima finally comes across his group of friends who were watching the fireworks. He plops a seat next to them on the picnic blanket they layed out and looked up at the fireworks.

"Tsukki! You missed the beginning!" Bokuto said, adverting his gaze from the fireworks. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses, annoyed by Bokuto's voice.

"It's fine. I don't really care for New Years fireworks." Tsukishima replied, keeping his eyes on the bright colors in the sky. "They're loud and to bright for my liking." Tsukishima scowled at the fireworks. It felt as if they were mocking him.

"You're such a buzz kill." Tetsuro said tilting his head back, closing his eyes and chuckling to himself.

"I didn't even want to come here in the first place." Tsukishima defended himself. He adjusted so he was sitting criss cross. The loud 'boom' of the fire works is all he could hear for a bit. All he could focus on. Suddenly, he was back into being in his own little world.


	2. January 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter of Tsukishima realizing he needs to call an electrician and coming across an anonymous instagram account.

Arriving home from another long day of work at the museum, Tsukishima takes off his shoes and turns on the light, only for the light to flicker. Annoyed, he turns it off.

_I really need to get the electrical wiring fixed. I guess I'll call an electrician._

Hesitantly, Tsukishima grabbed his phone from his pocket and searched for an electrician. He made the call and the electrician is supposed to come tomorrow. Sighing in relief, he puts his phone on the kitchen table, along with his keys and wallet. He unzips his vest and throws it on the couch, flopping on it shortly after. Tsukishima let's out a small groan before grabbing his phone again.

**You have no new notifications.**

Sighing, Tsukishima opens up Instagram. He scrolls through his feed a bit, not necessarily paying attention to the posts.

**'I stole Akaashi's phone HAHA he's gonna be so pissed!'**

Tsukishima imagines a pissed Akaashi, making him chuckle slightly to himself. He likes the post and keeps scrolling for a few more minutes. Getting bored of scrolling through his feed, he decides to go to his explore page. He scrolls a bit through it before a post catches his eye.

**'Day 0: Happy New Years! I guess it starts today. My last year left.'**

The image showed a picture of the festival he was at, but it wasn't a selfie, nor did it show the person who posted the picture. At least, he think it didn't. Curious, Tsukishima clicked on the profile. There was only one post before the one he just read. It was a simple black screen.

**'My last year, huh. I hope to make it special. Then again, It's probably just gonna be like every other year. Lonely.'**

Tsukishima was only driven more into confusion. In the end, curiosity got the best of him and he ended up following the account. He wanted to know more.

After about 30 minutes of meaningless scrolling through social media, Tsukishima finally turned off his phone to lazily slap something together that can hardly be called dinner.


	3. January 4th

Hearing a knock on his door, Tsukishima groans and gets up from the couch, pausing his TV show. He opens the door, locking eyes with a familiar pair. Recognizing the boy with freckles, he stood there stunned for a moment.

"It's you." Tsukishima spoke. He wasn't sure if he remembered him, and if he didn't then he could just play it off.

"Huh? Sorry, have we met before?" The boy responded, confused.

"No, you're the electrician, right?" Seems like he doesn't remember. Tsukishima ended up having to play it off after all.

"Oh, right. Yeah, I am. Sorry." The boy scratched the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. Tsukishima couldn't help but wonder why he was apologizing. There was nothing to apologize for.

"Come inside. I'll show you to the electrical box." The boy nods and takes off his shoes, stepping inside and following Tsukishima to the electrical box. "What's your name?" Tsukishima asked, adjusting glasses.

"Ah- Yamaguchi Tadashi." The two boys eyes meet once more. Yamaguchi awkwardly picked at his fingers, fidgeting. He felt Tsukishima's stare pierce into him. He feels his breathing quicken, so he looks away to avoid getting thrown into a panic. Due to Yamaguchi looking away, Tsukishima snapped out of his trance. He cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, continuing on his path to the electrical box. The two men arrive at their destination, and Yamaguchi quickly takes action, opening the electrical box and looking at it and the work that needs to be done. "Ah, they seem to have taken quite a few electrical surges and a couple of other issues. This might take 7 to 9 days to fix? I'll get started now." He smiled. Tsukishima feels a sense of dread wave over him as he thinks of how much it'll cost.

"Okay. I'll be in the living room." Tsukishima responded, adjusting his glasses once more. Yamaguchi opened the case he was carrying and started pulling out tools while Tsukishima walked away. He went up to the living room where he sat down on the couch and un-paused his show, despite not paying much attention to it. He couldn't help but think back to the freckled-boys gentle smile. Feeling his stomach twist into a knot, he grumbled.

_What the heck? Ugh. I'll just drink some water._

Tsukishima pushed himself up off the couch, wandering over to the sink where he finds himself hesitating for a moment, almost forgetting what he was doing there. Sighing, he opened the cabinet that held the glasses. He reached for the delicate glass, lightly holding it as if it would break within his grip. He didn't know why he was being so gentle, he just was. Mayne he was just tired. Yeah, that's gotta be it. Hovering the glass under the faucet, he turns on the cold water and waits for the glass to fill patiently. The sound of crashing water fills the silent room.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the glass finally filled. Tsukishima chugs the water in one quick gulp, surprising himself. He wasn't _that_ thirsty. Yet, for some reason, he acted like he just ran a marathon. He places the glass down in the sink, to lazy to clean it. Dragging himself back over to the couch, he feels himself get drowsier with each step, until he finally collapses on the cushiony surface.

_I'll just take a short nap I guess._

With that, Tsukishima's eyes gently fluttered shut. Unknowingly, he grabbed a pillow and held it between his arms, holding it against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter! I promise as the story progresses the chapters will be longer as well. I apologize for the long wait as well. I'm getting caught up in school since I'm behind in every class, oops :P.


	4. January 4th

Tsukishima awoke the the subtle noises of the front door closing. Catching up with his brain, his eyes wearily opened, resenting being awake. Tsukki's vision was blurry, due to his glasses being removed from his head.

_I don't remember removing my glasses..._  
  
Propping himself up, Tsukishima slouches on the couch. He pinched the corner of his eyes to stop the pulsing migraine that suddenly appeared. When his eyes re-opened, he saw the blurry outline of his glasses on the coffee table in front of him. He grabs them and puts them on before noticing the small, neatly folded piece of paper next to where the glasses previously were. Unfolding it gently, he reads the text scribbled in messy handwriting that was barely legible.

**_I finished doing what I had to do. I'll be back again tomorrow around 12:30. If you ever need to contact me, my cell number is (555)-555-5555. I hope you rest well! ヽ(^◇^*)/  
—Yamaguchi_**

Tsukishima cringed at the stupid face Yamaguchi drew. Tsukishima came to the conclusion that Yamaguchi just left due to him waking up to the sound of the door closing. He scanned the room for his phone, all while patting his sides to find it as well. Feeling something in his left pocket, he reaches in and pulls out his phone, turning it on and checking the time.

_8:30._

The room was filled with silence. Tsukishima stood up and wandered over to the kitchen to find something to eat. He wasn't necessarily hungry, just bored. Much to his expected disappointment, the fridge only had a few things inside it. Some fruits that've started to gone bad, some sweets that he wasn't particularly in the mood for, and a couple of bottles of iced tea and water. Sighing, Tsukishima closed the fridge and checked the time once more.

_8:31. The 24 hour convenience store is like a 5 minute walk. I don't really feel like walking, though._

Tsukishima felt his stomache growl.

_What the-?_ _I was just not hungry? That settles it then. I'll just get some instant ramen or something I guess. Might as well get groceries while I'm at it. This is definitely a sad excuse for a fridge._

Grabbing his keys, he goes out the front door and locks it, walking down the dimly lit street towards his destination. Every now and then he'd cross a stray cat, but cats reminded him of Kuroo's arrogant face, so he'd rush past it cringing. Tsukishima regretted not grabbing a jacket. He felt the cold air wrap around his skin as if to tease him for not taking better care of himself. Grumbling, he turned the corner that was a mental achievement that he has almost arrived.

Tsukishima finds himself zoning out. He didn't remember walking the rest of the way, but as soon as he knew it, he was in front of the small convenience store that always had an odd welcoming feeling to it. The automatic doors made a _voosh_ sound while opening. Stepping inside and through the second set of doors, he feels the warm air fight off any sense of cold Tsukishima had before.

"Welcome!! If you need any help, feel free to ask!" A shrimpy man with orange hair, practically leaning over the counter, beamed. Tsukishima felt a wave of disgust pile over him, but he kept it to himself and forced a smile back. He always hated overly optimistic people. They have no reason to be so happy. It was gross. They were unnecessarily loud, too.

"Hinata you dumbass! You can't just shout like that! And get back behind the counter!" Another man with jet black hair yelled at the other one, holding the back of his shirt like a dog on a leash that was wandering to far. Despite telling the orange-haired dude not to yell, he himself was shouting as well.

"You're shouting too, Kageyama!" The boy who is supposedly named Hinata, stuck his tongue out at the one who seems to be named Kageyama. The two started bickering while Tsukishima just stood there, watching it all unfold.

Shaking his head, Tsukishima picked up a basket and heads into the isle. Scanning the shelves for different every-day needs. He picks up a few instant noodles, a bag of rice, and other foods and drinks. While in the refrigerated isle, he comes across a strawberry shortcake. He stalls, debating whether or not he should get it. Deciding that he wants the sweet, he gently places one in his basket.

Walking up to the front counter, he's once again greeted by the bright tangerine boy.

"Is that all for today??" Hinata asks, scanning each item while Kageyama bagged them. Tsukishima nodded in response. "That'll be 3,050 yen!" Hinata cheered. Tsukishima felt more disgust build up in him the more he interacted with this man. Pulling out his wallet, he hands the cash to Hinata, who puts it in the register and hands back his change. Tsukishima took his bagged goods from Kageyama then went on his way. "Have a nice day!" Hinata said loudly, leaning over the counter once more and waving. Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata's head, the two's bickering sounding more distant as Tsukishima leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah, another short chapter. sorry ;v;


End file.
